


Uncontrollable Tentacles

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day August '13 [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos was laughing now, and Cecil probably would have found it amusing as well if he wasn't busy trying to keep his tentacles from creating even more destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollable Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



Cecil leaned against the nearest lab table, trying to look seductive. He wasn't doing a very good job of it by the way Carlos hadn't even seemed to notice his presence. Ah well, there was science to be done and Carlos was a scientist after all.

He didn't actually know exactly what kind of science Carlos was doing at the moment, or usually at all for that matter. All he could tell that it was something with vials of liquid and different colored blocks of who knows what. It was a bit boring, in his opinion, but Carlos seemed to be having fun.

He'd actually started to drift off, still leaning on the lab table, when a sound like a klaxon and a flash of light knocked him off his feet. Surprise had him acting on instinct, inky black tentacles rising from the tattoos on his arms and reaching out to keep him upright.

Unfortunately, Cecil didn't have much control of his tentacles. Instead of keeping him from falling, they merely flailed and twitched, bumping the things sitting on the lab table. He heard glass shatter and metal clang as he fell right on his rear.

There was silence for a moment, then Carlos was standing over him, face worried. “Are you alright?” he asked, reaching out to pull Cecil to his feet.

Cecil grimaced as he stood. “I'm fine, thank you, Carlos,” he answered, a bit embarrassed. There was a movement in his peripheral vision and he turned his head sharply. The tentacles were still out, moving about a little, and he sighed. They always seemed to be in the way at the worst times.

“I didn't know you had, uh, tentacles,” Carlos said tentatively, coughing a little and looking adorably confused. Cecil knew he was probably dying to do some science on them.

“I try to ignore them,” Cecil replied. “I can't really... control them very well.” The tentacles seemed to be trying to prove his point as they knocked yet another tray of glass vials to the ground. “I can't even get them to go away when I want them to,” he said sadly.

Carlos was laughing now, and Cecil probably would have found it amusing as well if he wasn't busy trying to keep his tentacles from creating even more destruction. He was failing rather spectacularly, going by the sound of shattering glass he heard behind him once again.

Cecil looked at Carlos, ignoring the way one tentacle flailed up to lightly hit the side of his face. “Help?” he asked, eyes widening in a probably rather pathetic way. Carlos laughed again, but gently this time, and reached out to calm one of the twitching tentacles.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Cecils can have tenticles but doesn't like to use them because he's not as dexterous with them as he is with his hands (I just really want Cecil flailing around trying to do things and looking like a new born puppy or something)"
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
